Sandwich
by recluse dragon
Summary: Just practice. Johns being punny. Karkat is annoyed. This is very old.


Punstuck

"Hey, fuckass!" An angry and disturb troll stomps down the stairs and stops behind the boy. "Make me a samitch."

The boy turns away from his laptop and answers sarcastically,"You mean sandwich? Or should I say, sand_witch._" He receives a sharp look.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make me a sandwatch."Karkat replies.

"Sandwich."

"WHAT EVER!"

Karkat didn't feel at all in the mood for Egbert's horrible puns, but he was hungry and he needs to get his mind off his morail. The thought of him make Karkat cringe. Who knew that harmless, little Gamzee could turn into a mass murderer, then into a complete asshole. Who would have guessed?

John stands up and gingerly puts his laptop on the couch. He then walks over by the mad troll and puts a hand on to his shoulder. The troll flinch. With a wide grin,he says,"Karkat, why so _crabby_?" This made him snap. Suddenly, the troll pushes the hand off his shoulder and aims a punch to the boys stomach. At the last moment, John dodges the fist, sending the troll on to the floor. Karkat looks at his hand and instantly grimace. There wasn't much damage, but a small scratch and a bruise took place where the hand and the floor connected. Now he was furious.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He exclaims,"I simply asked for a god damn sammich or what ever you call it and right away you turn into the king of shit heads! You could have just got off your pathetic human ass and placed it in the food-producing room. BUT NO! You placed your ass right besides me and throw the most awful puns in paradox space from your god damn insufferable wind pipe!"

"Wow, sorry," John said,completely shocked,"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, you apologies.I'm all better now. Oh wait, I'm not. Because words can't fucking heal cuts. Thanks a lot!"

John kept his mouth shut. He was afraid of saying something else that would tick-off the troll. It seems everything he says would infuriate him. Silently, the human got on his feet and walks to the kitchen, leaving the piss-off low blood in his spot.

Karkat sits on the couch, placing his hand on his face, covering his left eye. After removing the hand, he turns his head and his eyes focus on a glowing screen. The laptop had Pester Chum open on it. John must have talked to Dave since the colors of the letters are red and blue. While observing the colors,Karkat found himself skimming through the conversation. He look away, but every turn leads back to the conversation. Curiousity took over him.

Quickly glancing towards the kitchen, seeing that the human is still making the sandwich, the troll nonchalantly looks at the conversation. No doubt he feels bad for doing so, but seeing his name in the text made him very curious

ectoBiologist [EB] begain pestery turntechGodhead [GT] at 14:23

EB: dave, i need your help

GT: what

EB: it's karkat

EB: no matter what i do it seems that he always gets mad at me

GT: well what do you expect

GT: he's a complete asshole

GT: even tz says so

EB: haha well i get that

EB: but i figured that if i at least try acting like his friend, he won't be suck an ass

GT: you really think thats gonna work

EB: it won't hurt to try

GT: dude you cant befriend everyone you meet

EB: i know that

EB: it's just

EB: he seems like a nice guy

EB: and i believe deep inside him

EB: he a really cool dude

GT: dude that sounds so gay

EB: shut up

Karkat hears footsteps coming from the kitchen and tries to put the computer on the couch. It shakes a little, then it's completely still. Karkat looks for something to make him look like he wasn't peeking at the chat. He locates the remote for the tv, and turns it on. John walks in with a penutbutter and jelly sandwich. He still doesn't have that smile that on his face the alien always hated.

"Here's the sandwich you wanted,"he tediously said.

Karkat feels terrible for yelling at him and demanding him to do something Karkat could have done, if he tried. The troll reaches out for the plate and looks at his knuckle, seeing the small cut. He forgot about that. Now he feels even more guilty for overreacting at the small cut. If only he wasn't so paranoid about his blood color. Pausing for a moment, he grabs the platter and places it on his lap.

"Thanks...air head" he whispers.

The blue eye boy Johns eyes light up and a smile replaces his straight face. "Your welcome, horny."

Karkat briefly smiles, but hides the smile biting into the sandwich. John sits next to him, happy that the stubborn troll smiled. He picks up the lab top and continues to chat with his friend. He looks at Karkat and notice him frowning at the sandwich. "What wrong now?"

"This sanwich sucks." John let out a small giggle at this comment. Then type to his friend:

EB: you know what, i'll keep trying

* * *

Well that was short and sweet, even though I don't support johnkat. This is just practice for a series I'm developing. And this was really old so I just finished it and post it :P

Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
